A New Eve
by Checkered Mistress
Summary: In the future Sylar has been alone for many years since the Claire's disappearance, he finds someone who might help him find her, or make him forget.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2098, decades after Claire Bennet had exposed herself as a special on live television and subsequently been terminated by the government and the company. After her exposure millions of memories were erased thanks to a live subliminal message in the following broadcasts. Millions of minds went blank when they thought about that night, however not everyone, leaving lingering rumors and tales of those who were known as "specials". By the year 2098 these rumors had faded away into the quite hum of human society and the need for normalcy. Everyone who was there is either dead or too old to be considered credible, everyone that is except for those few who knew the truth, because they too are special.

The tall dark shadow known as Sylar walks down the street on a cold Manhatten night. His breath circles above his head like a teakettle, he rubs his hands together over his mouth trying to create warmth. The act is useless, he will never be warm again. His destination is in sight, a short stairwell leading to a stoop with golden light spilling from it's arch. At the door entrance a large guard stands with his arms cross half stands half sits on a stool.

"Password" He grunts, crossing his large arms.

Sylar grins and sarcastically says "Salon de la morte"

The guard lets him pass and he stalks down the narrow hallway, already he can hear the thoughts on the other side of the large door. Beyond that door is a shmorgeshboard of abilities. A salon for the depressed and wayward special souls. Some trade secrets on how to deal with their abilities others 'sell' information, others just take advantage of one another. He could taste it, for at least a moment he could quench his thirst and for an even briefer moment, forget.

The door thrusts open and he emerges from the hallway, greeted by a crowded bar. The thoughts are hazy and drunk except for a select few. He scans the room, several shapeshifters a couple telekinetics and two animal empaths. Real slim pickings, he had worked himself up for nothing, got excited for nothing. He sits down at the bar and orders a beer, not that it would do anything for his sobriety, just a habit to keep people from noticing him. He slumps over the bar in defeat, just when he thought hope was lost he hears a conversation that makes his heart jump into his throat.

"What can you tell me about Claire Bennet?"

"I told you I can't tell you anything, I don't know anything other than what I have already told you."

Sylar's head whipped around to the source of the conversation. At a table in the far corner sat a couple exchanging very heated yet hushed words. An Indian man sits opposite a young raven haired beauty. The man had his hands raised in defeat, the girl was leaning into him, fists clenched and glaring.

"Your lying old man I can see it." The girl spat through gritted teeth. "What are you hiding?."

"I have told you all I know from mere hearsay I can say no more."

With that the man quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed his coat.

"Wait I'm not finished with you!" The girl shouted, drawing the entire room's attention, she quieted and sat realizing her mistake. The man used the opportunity to run from the table and out the door which Sylar had com in from. Sylars attention followed the man as he left and then returned to the girl. She was stunning. Long brown hair that gathered at her shoulders, sharp features that lay on delicate pale skin that was in contrast with her dark hair and eye brows. Her slender hand was now pressed up against her mouth as her eyes filled up with tears. Although she was almost the exact opposite of Claire Bennet, Sylar couldn't help but draw a connection between the two women. He was intoxicated, drunk off of the thought that in some maddening way Claire was still alive through this girl, someone else other than him was thinking of her, obviously trying to find her.

The girl took no time in lingering at Salon de la morte. She too snatched her coat and threw it over her shoulders as she exited the bar. Sylar was not far behind her. He followed her from a distance down New York's maze. He could hear her weep and she clutched at her arms and bent over letting her tears hit the pavement. After what seemed like hours of slow meandering she finally reached her apartment. He lurked patiently on the fire escape as she walked up the old stairs to her tiny room. It was small, a tiny bed lay in the far corner. Next to the foot of the bed Sylar could see into a bathroom, on the mirror were hundreds of papers taped to it's surface. In fact all over the room thousands of articles, notes and just plan scraps were pinned everywhere. The largest of which being a hug map that took up the entire west wall, on the map was colored strings stretching everywhere, a tac on every continent. Sylar's concentration was broken when the girl heaved off her coat and continued to prepare herself for the shower. She was more unlike Claire Bennet that he ever would have thought. Claire was small and petite, this girl was tall, thin and willowy with the subtle hint of strength. Her long coffee hair cascaded over her bare porcelain shoulders. She was nothing like Claire, yet Sylar felt the same as if it were _her_. As if the golden haired beauty was just a glass pane away from him. He reached out and laid a hand on the window. Feeling her smooth skin, and for a moment he forgot. For a moment he was with her again, that is until a shriek of horror broke his trance. He looked up with his predatory eyes, the girl was up against the wall a towel clutched in her hand, protecting her modesty, staring wide eyed at the man beyond the glass. Her face still tear streaked and contorted with fright, yet still beautiful. Sylar flicked his wrist and unlatched the window lock. She watched in horror as he climbed through her window, and emerged tall handsome and terrible.

"Who are you?" She choked out as she trembled naked before him.

Sylar smirked at her, advancing slowly. He took a moment to look around the room before returning his gaze to the frightened woman. The notes pinned to the walls all had Claire's name scribbled on them a few here and there had other names too. Sylar saw Hiro Nakamora, Peter, Nathan but one lone note tucked behind a few others caught his eye. He plucked it from the wall chuckling as he held it to her face. It read 'who is Sylar?' He stepped even closer his chest now touching her as she backed into the wall, she sized him up, starting at his chest she slowly scanned up until she was looking at his face. He lifted his hand and placed it delicately on her cheek.

"I am Sylar."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Sylar." He breathed as she struggled to free her cheek of his hand, only to find herself now bound by his other hand forcefully clutching at her waist. "But I would say the more interesting question is - who are you?" She pushed at his chest but he just squeezed her more tightly against the wall. Leaning down he whispered menacingly into her ear "Who are you?"

"You can't intimidate me." She exclaimed defiantly.

"Of course I can." He slowly forced her towel from her hands with his telekenisis.

"Evelyn!" She shouted grasping for the towel as though she were on fire. "My name is Evelyn." Again she croaked turning her head away from her attacker. He forced her to look at him with his hand beneath her chin.

"And what is it that you do? Evelyn."

"Nothing, I don't do anything. I'm a squatter here."

"Is that so. This building is abandoned then?" Her eyes widened. "Good, then no one will hear you scream."

He thrust up against making her feel how powerless she really was. "What are all these notes for Evelyn?" He breathed into her hair.

"Their just notes, nothing."

"Then why do they all have Claire Bennetts name written on them, are you trying to find her?"

"You know who Claire Bennett is?" She asked both fearfully and curiously.

"Intimately."

Evelyn looked up into his eyes, no longer a deer in the headlights bit filled with new found determination of a hunter.

"Where is she?"

"My guess is as good as yours, but that isn't the point. The point is how do you know about her in the first place?"

Evelyn shook her head tears flowing down the already clear rivers on her face.

"Look Evelyn" Sylar thrust even harder until their both their pelvis's were seperated by all too thin fabric. "You can make this really easy for yourself or you can make this hard." He pulled a little piece of hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her hair "hmm?" he inquired.

"Ok. Ok I'll tell you, just get off of me." She gasped as though the words were thick black smoke.

Sylar stepped back giving her some room she nearly fell forward with the sudden loss of support. She caught herself moving toward the dresser and throwing on her clothes as quickly as possible, bearing nearly nothing in the process.

"Your right, I am trying to find Claire Bennett. She knows something about who I am and I have to find out what it is." Evelyn leaned up against the furthest corner of the room, furthest from Sylar, her arms crossed and fear giving way to rage and bitterness.

"What would Claire know about you?"

Evelyn burst into a fit of sobbing, she was hysterical and shaking. Sylar stood and advanced on her swiftly. "Tell me why your looking for her." He grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Evelyn tell me or I will kill you."

"You can't." She mumbled.

"I can and I will." He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziel ran across the street, eager to reach Evelyn's apartment. The cold air and long walk were too much for him, and he was eager to see her warm face. Upon reaching the building he stopped in alarm. He could feel Evelyn's power but he also felt a multitude of other powers lighting up his nerves. It was as if hundreds of other specials were in the building, however Ziel could tell it came from one source. Someone else was in the building. Impossible. Evelyn and Ziel had chosen the building because it was deserted, no one other that them had set foot in it for 6 months. Something was wrong, Ziel could feel it, Evelyn was in trouble. He decided the best route was up the fire escape, quietly he scaled the stairs until he reached her window. He was shocked to see it was already open, crouching, he peered over the window sill. In the far corner of the room he saw a man clutching Evelyn's bare shoulders. She was crying. That alone was enough for Ziel to jump from the window ledge and grab this man by his collar. Sylar raised his finger to slice Ziel skull in a swift motion but found his finger ineffective. He looked at his hand in shock, his power had ceased. Ziel took this opportunity and jumped onto Sylars back, chocking him with his arms. Sylar hit the floor, by this time Ziel had interrupted all of his powers, including his healing ability. For the first time in nearly one hundred years Sylar blacked out, helpless. Ziel looked up at Evelyn panting, and exausted.

"Who the hell is this son of a bi-..."

"I have no idea, followed me from la morte. Knows Bennett somehow though, he's telekinetic." Evelyn said as she frantically collected her notes from the walls and stuffed them in a leather duffel bag. Ziel crouched down to get a closer look at their assailant.

"He's not just telekinetic, he is loaded with abilities."

Evelyn stopped packing, and turned her full attention to Ziel.

"What kind of abilities?"

Ziel placed his hand on Sylar's forhead, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Hundreds, he got them from, oh god Eve this guy is... dangerous."

"Yea no shit-"

"No I mean like - serial killer dangerous. Let's get the fuck out of here."

The two scrambled out of the door, the duffel bag thrown over Evelyn's shoulder. They practically flew down the stairs and made their way into the cold night air.

2 hours later

Sylar woke up on the floor of Evelyn's abandoned apartment. Cursing out loud he pulled himself up and staggered to the door frame. He was dumbfounded, there was absolutely no way he was just overtaken. He had underestimated her, the feeling was frustrating yet delicious. He smiled, for the first time since Claire had walked out of his life, he had felt, exilerated. Evelyn's quick breath, her quivering body, everything about her had him completely intoxicated. He was going to find her, and make her his, or die trying.


End file.
